1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensing containers and more particularly to a paintball hopper with novel dispensing valve.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Containers are used to hold a wide range of items from foodstuffs to mechanical hardware, etc. Containers are constructed of a wide range of materials including plastic, glass, metal and wood. Paintballs are small, round objects that are fragile so as to be handled with care lest they break open releasing the paint fluid stored within. Today, these balls are handle manually and therefore create a mess when stepped on. A storage container for paintballs must have a release mechanism that does not unduly stress the paintball but provides ball release with ease and in an amount necessary to fill the receiver of a paintball gun. The paintballs should be stored in a temperature controlled environment. A container of such capability is not known in the art at this time.
The prior art teaches a broad range of containers but does not teach a hopper for storage of paintballs for use in paintball guns. The present invention fuilfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A paintball dispensing hopper has an insulating sidewall enclosing a paintball storage space with an open top. A hinged top cover or other equivalent structure moves between an open position providing access to the open top of the container for filling the storage space with paintballs, and a closed position sealing the open top of the container. All interior surfaces of the sidewall are curved in a manner for directing the paintballs toward a lower frontal dispensing tube. A dispensing valve is engaged with the dispensing tube for dispensing the paintballs by either rotation or linear motion.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of storing paintballs at a cool temperature.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of dispensing a desired number of paintballs.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.